Hellsing military you will never survive!
by Hell of a hound
Summary: The world now know about the night world. And hellsing has begun to use boots camp. But will the recruits make it out alive with Alucard as their drill instructor? It's not a lie that hellsing boots camp are worse than USA ranger. And for the fist time a girl is there. Seras Victoria. Along with that is Alucard is acting wried around her. She makes him feel things he has forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**hi. Nice to meet you all! Please be nice it's my first fanfiction ever! So I'm really nervous. **

**I apologise if the character seem occ. and for spelling and gramma mistakes. Anyway, now please enjoy my first story.**

* * *

Alucard POV

Alucard was in Integra's office, in the darkest corner. "So have the new recruits come yet?" He asked annoyed, and stared out the window. "No not yet. They will be here tomorrow." Ingera answered, with her nose buried in a mountain of paper. _why me? Why do I have to train_? He thought irritated. _at least I got to yell at them, and call them names. _He turned to look at Integra instead of the window. "If _there_ isn't anything else you need me for, master. I'll take my leave." He yawn tired. "The sun is also beginning to rise." "No I don't have anything for you, you may go to sleep for now." Alucard teleported down to his room, and practically fall asleep before his head hit the pillow in his beloved coffin.

-Next night.-

Alucard stood in front of the so called new recruits for the Hellsing military. _so let us see, what do we have?_ He looked them over, until his eyes fell upon a usually one. _a girl? When was the last time we had a girl_. He thought and studied the blond girl with sparkling blue eyes. _I think she is actually the first one, ever_. Alucard struggled his shoulders, deciding to begin their training right away. _what a joke of a new team recruits we got this time. Not even half of them will pass, I'll make sure of that_. He thought with a smirk, and stepped forward. "Listen up, you piece of filth. The next Hellsing military boots camp starts now, allow me to introducer myself I'm your new drill instructor. You can call me commander Alucard and you will **grow** to hate me. Training is going to be a lot look a journey through hell, if I've done my job over the next two years you'll regret ever joining any kind of military or police force!" He shouted at them, already now could he see a few that will not make it just through the first day. He began to walk back and forth between the lines, he stop when he came to a boy that looked at his feet with brown hair. "Hey! Mots op!" "Sir" the boy shouted back while standing pipe. "What do we call you maggot?" He shouted at him while towering over him. "Mark Longstand. From London military police!" The boy answered. "Why is a rat like you here? Mark." "to help humanity overcome the force of darkness." He whined. Alucard straightened himself out. "That is delightful to hear! You're going to be a good little squeal toy for it." He continued down the line. "You!" "Sir! I'm Timmy, I'm from Liverpool." Alucard stuck his face up to the boys face with black hair and green eyes. "I can't hear you!" Shouted as load as he could. "I'm from liver..." The boy began, but Alucard cut him off. "Nobody here gives a damn, where you're from." He shouted back. Continuing down the lines "Well, what do we have over here?" He thundered at a boy with red hear and brown eyes. "I'm James Timoson. I'm here to join the Hellsing military, the best of the best." The boy said full of expectation. _so this fool only joins because he wants the glory_! Alucard looked at the boy with disgust. "That's nice... So you want to live the interior?" "Yes..." Alucard gave him a headbutt that hard he immediately collapsed to his knees. "No one told you to sit, recruit! If you can't handle this you can forget about joining!" He thundered at him. He turned to the next victim. "Is there something wrong with my face? You smiling idiot." He shouted at the next boy, that he could sense might not had what it took. "I'm John Fillstain. I'm here to join the Hellsing military, to give limp and life serves to the country and the queen." The boy said excited with sparkling eyes. There fell a shadow over Alucards face that made him look even more creepy. "Well, that makes you an idealistic fool and a roob." He said in a low tone that made him sound even more terrifying then when he yelled at them. And so he whet on till he had yelled at all them there needed to be intimidated.

* * *

Seras POV

Commander Alucard was not dressed like you will expect of a drill instructor, but in riding boots dark grey suit and a Victorian style red coach. Even thought she will never say it out load, was it a little funny to see commander Alucard making fun of some of they others. She was just glad he walked right pass her, and didn't have to be yelled at. After commander Alucard had forced at least half of the recruits to scream themselves hoarse, they moved on to the next thing they had to do.

First up was a 15 mile long run with all their 100 pound gear. Alucard was in front with all his gear, making at look like it weighted nothing at all. Seras was not far behind him, even thought she was a girl and not half as big as the smallest guy was she far from being weak too. The next thing was normal physical training. It swing from push to knee bands with someone on their backs, and yet again commander Alucard made it look like child's play. Just what the hell is that man built of? She thought and stared at him. Finally they were done with the first day, and all the recruits did what they could to get to their rooms. Seras was surprised to hear already 7 of the 200 that came had dropped out. But she sure as was not going to drop out, she was going to see the to the end. She changed to her nightwear, never noticing the pair of red eyes that studied her from a dark corner of the room.

* * *

Alucard POV

Alucard watch as the girl, Seras he believe her name were, got ready for bed. He couldn't say he wasn't curious to see what kind of surprise she had, or what she was truly made of. Alucard teleported himself to his room, and sat upon his throne. Tomorrow night was going to be fun for him and hell for them, how splinted. Now how should he wake them up tomorrow to make sure their will get up as fast as possible..? He thought and placed his hand under his a while he decided to get som sleep to and walked over to his coffin, pushing the lead off the coffin and claimed in. Right before he fell asleep he thought he hear his demon purring Seras name, he frowned his eyebrows. Why was he acting so strange lately? Normally he only purred when he had change to literally turn the inside out of a victim. So what was he doing now? Maybe there was something wrong with him? No that couldn't be it...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own hellsing. But i hope you enjoy **

**and sorry for any spelling or gramma mistake****s.**

* * *

Alucard POV

-next night-

Integra looked up at Alucard as he walked through the wall, as if it was made of water.

"Explain why you, entered my office with out permission?"

"To piss you off." He answered with a smirk. "If you are only here to waste my time, can you just leave at once!" Integra said and glance at him, Alucar clicked at her. When will she learn, he didn't let himself be intimidate by her. "Arg..! You don't like my companion? Master." He asked while pretending to be hurt. He failed horribly. "You hurt my feelings" Integra glance at him with raised eye brown.

"What feelings?" She asked

"You have always told me you didn't have feelings or humanity." She looked at him knowingly. "Well then, can you just pretend I have feelings?" He asked none caring. "Anyway, I'm going to test the new recruits skills in shooting under pressure. Can I have them use guns with real..." The rest of his words drowned in the sound of Integra there was wisest in her tea. "**no!** Under no circumstances I'll allow you to let them use guns with real bullets!" She coughs and sputters.

"Why not?"

"Because least time you trained them like that 60-70% of them died or was injured!"

Alucard just looked at her with is famous grin, he walked over to her. He place his hands on the desk and towered over her "but Integra, people die everyday. What different will one possibly make?" Integra looked at him as one will look at a teenage brat that tried to play a toff smart ass. "It will means the world to deferent, under the right circumstances. You should know that better then anyone else!" She yelled at him.

"Still, sooner or later some of them **will** come in situation where they will be fighting for their own life. Would you say it will be best to prepare them the best we can? That is after all the reason you created these boots camps, right?"

Alucard knew he was right, and Integra couldn't say anything against it. He also knew that was the reason she had forced him to train the recruits, for whom else will be better fitting for their training, but him? "Fine, I can agree to let them use paintballs, but no real bullets. understood?" Integra glanced at him.

"As clear as blood"

Alucard than teleported to where the recruits was sleeping. He looked around the hallway, as a sinister smile slowly spread across his face. He summoned up his shadows, and at the same time he used them to place an air horn in every single room with the button carpet fixed with duct tape. It only took seconds for his alarm system to take effect, the next moment loud screams could be hear and people there fall out of their beds, and than the sound of the duct tape literally been ripped off and people there swore the air horns far away. Alucard cleared his throat, getting ready for thundered at them they had to be ready.

"So it's up rise and shine! I'll see you all at the front of the obstacle course in tin minuets, and the grace of god to comfort those who arrives too late!"

He then walked off.

* * *

Seras POV

She just woke up from the sound of an air horn, there now laid smashed over at the other side of the room. She jumped around her room on one leg and the other entangled in her pants. "Damn it, damn it!" She cursed as she struggled with her pants.

She hurried and put her tactic boots on, she grab her jacked and ran out of her room towards the obstacle course. She had a clear feeling that commander Alucard was not some one you disobey. She had have her share with scary drill instructor, but commander Alucard was down right terrifying. she was about to enlist when she fell over her own feeds. She had that much speed on she flied through the air and smashed right in to commander Alucard she land with her knee joins on his shoulders and her head at his feeds.

He didn't even move an inch, if she didn't know better she will say he didn't even feel her. She could feel as he grab her left leg and roughly pulled her of himself. "Get your ass!" He now hold Seras over the ground by her leg with one hand. "Off my face!" He finished in a demanding voice.

He dropped her to the ground carelessly, she hurried up to apologise. "I'm so sorry sir, it was sloppy and I was watching where I was going. I'm so sorry sir." She said embarrassed. _at least am I the first one here, so there wasn't any one to see it_.

She could know see all they others coming running. "Up in line! Move it!" Commander Alucard shouted at them, while clapping his hands together.

"I've seen dead turtles moving faster then that!"

He began to walk back and forth in front of them. "From this point forward are we going to meet here at this time every morning, do you understand?" He asked. The recruits straight themselves out before answering, in clouding Seras. "Sir, yes sir."

"Alright, here is the deal. You will find a partner and clear this." He clapped the first obstacle with his right hand. "As fast as possible." immediately all the recruits began to run in and out between one another, like ants. Seras get to be partner with a young man with short brown hair, she thought his name was Michael or something.

Under the run Seras barely got any help from Michael at all, whom just seem to think he could take the whole world on by him self.

Alucard POV

-later that night-

All the recruits stood in front of the forest, that belong to the hellsing military trainings ground. "In this one, will you be split into two teams." He informed them, while placing a two bags on the ground filled with paintballs machine-guns. "What you have to do is easy, shoot down the other team before they shoot down yours"

"Eay, sir!"

"Then go! Move, move!"

Alucard walked around the two teams as they shoot at one another, it just seemed liked the just shot at the others without really knowing what they were doing. But then his eyes caught something interesting, Seras was in the middle of climbing up in a tree. What the hell is she doing? He thought and looked at her curiously, finally she set upon a pine. She draw her weapon and begun to she those who came close enough. _did she climb up there, because she knew human almost never look up? Or, did she do it to get a better view_? He thought and watched her with interest. And then he heard it, and this time he was sure. His demon purred out to the sign of Seras shooting down her targets. Alucard didn't really know what to think about it, if he should be worried or not. He decided to brush it off.

But he couldn't push of this feeling he got every time he was around her. He actually felt like smiling, not a I'm going to force you watch me eat your entrails. But a real smile. This girl was making him all emotional.

* * *

**chapter two, done. **

**Please review... I really like to hear you guys thought on it. So please... :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey, how your doing :) here is another chapter, I hope you injoy it. **

**Please review it. And sorry for any mistakes...**

* * *

Alucards POV

He just woke up, and now he sat upon his throne. The door that lead to his room begin to slowly opening, yet he didn't even move to acknowledging it. The next moment Walter stepped in with his so called meal. "How does it goes with the new recruits?" Walter asked, and placed Alucards blood on his table. "They are hopelessly, whatever training they had so far seem to be just useless." He answered in a low tone. Walter just shook his head at him. "You say that every time..." He looked up at Walter, there was heading out of the room. Once he was gone, Alucard took the first blood bag ripped it open and swallow the blood in less then a second. He repeat that until there was 10 empty blood bags on the floor. It was time to go out and prepare the next training, to day he decided to train them in close combat and orientation. He then teleported out to where he had ordered them to meet with him, it didn't take long for the first few to show up. They can running down towards him, snorting and panting. _How the hell can they become exhausted so easily?_ He thought and stared at then as if they were the most fascinating thing he had seen. A few moment later almost all were there, except one. He looked around but couldn't see Michael anywhere, he clines his teeth together he was going to give that smart ass a lesion he will not soon forgot. Finally the boy with blond hair and green eyes showed up, Alucard walk right up to him. Normally he would have hanged him up side down from the roof, or something like that. But unfortunately Integra had ordered him not to torture them, however there was other ways to cause someone pain. "Hey brat! You're late!" He shouted at him "what do you have to say for yourself?" The boy looked at him a little scared. "Sir, I over slept!" The boy answered, Alucard just nodded his head with one of his smirker on his face. "Down on the ground, and start giving me push ups!" He shouted at him "but, sir..." Michael began but Alucard broke him off. "NOW!" He yelled as loud as he could in Michaels face, who want alone the fright. He hurried up and throw himself down on all four. Alucard began to shout at the boy. "Up! Down! Up! Down!" And so he continue to shouted at him for the next few minuets, until he saw that Michael did not got all the way down. Bed decision to disobey him, he slammed his right feed down on his back so he collapse hard. "when I say get down, you get the fuck DOWN!" "Yes, sir! Sorry sir!" Michael whined and so they kept going a few moments, until Michael asked. "How many more do I have to take?" Alucard robed his cheek bone thoughtfully. "until I get bored shouting at you." The boy looked at him really pissed. "But I can't barely do just one more, I'm completely wean out." "I don't care, you could have avoided it had you just showed up in time!" Alucard yelled at him "so shock it up! Gear stain." He then walk over to all the other recruits, and Michael followed right after him with shacking arms.

* * *

-At the close combat trainings ground.-

Alucard POV

He walked bag and forth between then, and shouted at them when they did something wrong. Many of them did not seen to realise they were training to prepare them for if they shoot over come in situation like this with night creatures. They now just used pure brawn to push, but against a vampire will that just be a wast of energy. It was impossible to push a vampire around like that for a human, but that didn't make it impossible to win one just have to know how. Vampires for example they may have fangs and claws, however their body is still really similar to that of a human body. If you push the bag of the knee join the knee will band, and when band enough the knee can no longer support the weight of the body. And the soldier will might have enough time to draw his gun, and shoot it. Actually the only one that seem to had understand that this was not a contest in pure brawn, was Seras maybe because she knew she wouldn't have much of a changes against the boys they were far bigger then her. It was actually quit funny to watch, every time her opponent longed for her she spines around herself while frame legs on them making them fell face first to the ground and make a fool out of them as well.

* * *

-At the edges at the forest.-

Alucard POV

Alucard walked down to the first person in the first line and gave him a mountain of maps, ordering him to take one and send the rest to the other. "In this you will be separated into groups of five, all you have to do is find the marks before the others. Be aware of that you can shoot the other teams with your paint ball weapons, once all the member of a team has been shoot down it is out of the game." He informed them. He then notes a boy that giggled at him, he could feel how his temper began to boil. No one laugh at him, no one. He mashed over to him. "Hey maggot! Do you got a problem?" He shouted right into the boys ear, the boy want alone the fright. "Uhm... No sir." "Well I think you do! Because you were laughing at me you asshole" he shouted at him, while poking him in the chest hard with his middle finger. "Alright sir, I might have a problem." "Well do you want to handle it?" Alucard asked beyond pissed. "Well, yes." "Then go a head, handle your problem." He then turned to stand in front of them all, and pull out a list with the teams on. He begin to read them out loud, once a team was read out loud they were allowed to begin. He had on purpose set them together, that had the hardest time working together. Just to make it more difficult for them. And while they were in the forest he began to tick all of them there had dropped out, when he was done there had been sixty that had dropped out and only One hundred and forty remind. He sign. _It is really a shame that human gives up and in that easily._ And they had only been here for six months, and still eighteen reminds


	4. Chapter 4

**here is another chapter, sorry it too so long. I got like a mountain of homework lately.**

**i hope you enjoy reading it! And please don't forget to review. Thanks**

* * *

(Seras)

She walked down the hallway, from her room. When three boys call her name, she turned

to see who it was. Pip, Simon and Eddie walked down to her, smiling and laughing.

"What's up?" Simon sing song at her.

"Just taking a walk."

"Arg..! Seras you shall not be alone, come and join us. What ye say?" Pip asked and ripped his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, sounds fun."

They walked together down the hallway, and outside. They were lucky the had the day off for once, so they decided to explore London.

After had been used to train at night, was it really weird to be out in the sun again.

They visited all kind of different shops and stuff, when the reached the Ferris wheel she insisted on to a ride it. After many begs and plead the boys finally said "Yes." To ride the Ferris wheel.

She ran from window to window like a little child, wanted to see it all.

After they were finished riding the Ferris wheel, they decided to find a place to eat. After they had walked around the streets for half an hour, they found a little cute place that lad almost hidden between to big buildings. The place turned out to be Japanese, but that was alright. She could have a hilarious time, watching the guys trying to eat with sticks.

Once finish, they decided to head back to the HQ.

"That was great! We should do that more often!" Pip laughed, and playfully hit Simon on the shoulder. "Sure as hell we shall, bro!" Eddie now joined in out of nowhere, Pip and Simon looked at him as if it was first now they realised he was there to. "Dude, who the hell ringed you up?" They all looked at ether other for a moment, then burst out laughing including herself.

* * *

(Alucard)

He slide through the wall to his masters office, he just like his recruits had a free day. "Master..." He dragged the word out, as if it was some kind of an insult.

"What?"

"Can I go down in London? There is some buildings that I wanna see!" He asked fast.

"Why, do you wanna do thar?" Integra asked and looked investigation at him, one of his known smirks appeared on his lips before he answered her. "I wanna see the city, so if the raise the prise on blood bags, I know what buildings to blow the fuck up!" He said nonchalantly.

"Do you really think I will let you out to do that?"

"Yes."

She rubbed her fingers over her nose, and sign irritated. "Alucard use his your head, please!"

"Why? When I have you to do it for me." He couldn't help but mock her, it was just too good. "Is no use servant, I will not allow you outside the hellsing ground on less is on a mission."

He struggled his shoulders, and vanished from sigh.

He reappeared in one of the room that had a TV, deciding to see if there was some interesting going on. He grab the controller and began to jump randomly between the program, without any real gaol in mind.

"Borings, borings and more borings!"

Just as he was about to change again, the program change to a scene that looked like a bank robbery. This grab his intention, he looked curiously at the screen. The screen showed the front of a bank with a lot of police cars, the officer all hide behind their cars and shouted to who over was in there to came out. There was a moment where they just stood there, and nothing happened at all. But then the voice of the news reader said. "We have just been informed that, two black people have flee out of the back door." The scene changed to the back side of the bank where two people flee on food, with a bag. "Wait something is happening at the front." The scene changed back, where a fool was jumping the police and walking towards the cops.

"Alright that does it, something black people are really smarter then white people." He laughed.

The black ones at least bounds the moment the police showed up, but this guy he is walking straight towards the police like; 'yes I'm coming, I'm coming!'

"No it's not true?" He said as he watched the police changes position, getting ready to faire if necessary. "Are they doing suppression faire?" He knew they will not have a changes the aim properly, the only thing that came out from there safe spot was there arms and guns.

He decided he had grow bored of watching this, and left the room.

He soon found himself walking down a hallway, not really paying attention to where he was going. Then someone bombed right into him, he was just about to yell at the person for not watching where they were going. When he saw it was Seras, who rubbed her nose. "Av... I don't remember there be a wall there." She looked up, and immediately started blushing like mad. "Oh commander Alucard, I'm sorry I didn't see you." He just laughed at her, making her blush even more. "That's alright, and call me Alucard when we aren't training." He couldn't help but smile softly at her, she just were so cute when she blushed like that.

A wind blow through the hallway, and that was when he caught the scent of three males on her. Yes he was used to her smelling of other males because of how they lived, he couldn't really expect other ways. But this time it smelled as if they had tried to claim her with their scent, and for some reason this angered him. He had to bite off his own tough in order not to growl out loud, healed just as fast as he bite it of.

Without thinking, he grab her hand with both of his own and hold it to his chest. "Hey Seras, do you want to watch a movie with me?" He asked, she looked at him as if he had just spoken in a extinct language. "Um well, I don't know..." She did not get to say anymore, before he break in. "Good then let us go see a film." Be dragged her alone down the hallway, towards her own room. "But sir, I didn't say yes!" She tried to protest, but he just ignored her and said. "Then I'm ordering you to watch a movie with me!"

They reach her room and he stepped in as if he owned it, he walked straight over to her bad and throw himself at it. "Come over here Seras, and sit on the bed with me." He clapped on the bed, and pushed himself further into it in order to make room for Seras.

They used Netflix to find a movie he wanted them to see the horror movie with most gore in. However, Seras was not really found of that idea but he got her to agree with it in the end. He found one named Deliver Us From Evil, and thought it would be kinder ironic to watch that. They were not even that fare in to the movie, before Seras began to search for the comfort of him. Even thought he could smell, feel and hear how scared the movie made her, was he shocked to realised she got a kick out of it too. It was almost as if she deep down found all the destruction and darkness, how should he put it...? drawn to it, or something. If he could he would have turned her on the sport, now that he could clearly see just how dark she was. He will bring it out and then he will bath in it, with her.

His gasped surprise, just where the hell did all of this thought come from? First he gets angry for the fact other male have touch her, and now this. He was brought out of his thought when he felt to set of hands that tried to reach around his massive torso and looked down, and there she was with her eyes tightly closed and holding into him for dear life. How could he have for no more the seconds ago imaged her as a feared killer?

He shocked it off and watch the rest of the movie, when the movie finished he realised Seras was fast asleep. Not wanted to wake her up he just laid down beside her, he used his powers to changes her clothe. He decided to go to sleep too, and without thinking about it he reaped his arms around her and pulled her closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I snapped the other time. I just got so pissed... I hope people understand. **

**Btw. Here is another chapter, and sorry for any problems.**

* * *

(Seras)

She couldn't remember when was the last time she had slept like that, she was completely relaxed. She looked at her watch, there was still an hour to they had to meet. She decided to take a shower, and claimed out of her bed. But she couldn't something around her waist hold her down, she tried to get free but it was completely impossible.

Now she really get scared, what was holding her down? She had to get free! She began to kick and waive her legs and arms randomly, the more she tried to get free the more tightly the whatever it was reaped around her. She could feel as her back was pressed up against something cold, massive, shapeless. "Arg..!" She had hit something hard yet soft, something that was alive. The same second she had hit what ever it was, she was released from the grab around her waist.

She immediately jumped out of the bed and turned to see whatever it was that that had hold her down, she realised it was her commander that now laid on her bed. And it had been his face she had hit, she got all pale she was in so much trouble.

Alucard laid on his back with bent knees, as he hold his hands over his clearly broken and heavily blooding nose. "I so sorry commander, I didn't mean to... I'm really sorry!" She began to say really fast, but Alucard hold a hand up to stop her. "I'm fine, you don't have to apologise." He ensured her, and claimed out of the bed. "But sir, you nose!" She pointed at his nose.

"What about my nose?" He asked confused and annoyed.

"It's bleeding."

"No it's not... I don't feel anything!" Alucard mumbled.

"Yes it is, here let me help!" She turned to find something she could clean his nose with, and found a little piece of stuff.

"Here you..." She just stopped and starred at him, there his stood with no signs of blood or a broken nose. "But I. Your nose I was sure!" She said and starred at him not understanding anything.

"I said it wasn't bleeding..." He said and pushed himself of the bed.

She starred at him for a few second, then she realised something. "Uhm... Commander?" She started, and blushed nervously.

"Mhh?"

"Why were you in my bed, this night?" She watch as Alucard walked around the room, picking up different items to take a better look at them. "I don't know, I just felt like it!" He turned to face her, with a smirk.

"Why do you ask?" He walked over to her, and stood in front of her.

"Do you not like sleeping with your commander?" He asked, and placed a finger under her head. "My dear." He said sucker sweet.

She blushed even harder.

"I uhm. I'll go take a shower, and get ready for training." She quickly said avoiding, and walked out the room. But when she reached the door she walked straight into something, she looked to see what. To her horror it was Alucard, how the hell had he got there so fast? She stat at him then at the spot he had just been in, and back at him. "You didn't answer my question..." He smiled crafty at her, she took a step back and he took one forward until her back hit the wall.

"So?..."

"I. Uh...I don't know..." She finally said, and hung her head.

* * *

(Alucard)

He starred softly at her, he then place both his hands on ether side of her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head.

He moved away from her, allowing her to ho take her bath.

He watch her leave the room with smirk, he walked out the room and down to where they were supposed to meet.

As he walked over the ground, his thought drift to Seras. She may not be sure what she felt for him, but he was sure what it was; she had not realised it herself yet, but she was slowly falling for him. He could see and feel it, the way she alway tried to show how good she were when he was looking, the way she always was blushing and smiling when he talk to her. Even with so clear sign she still didn't know, was it because she had never been in love before?

He narrowed his eyes brown thoughtfully.

He on the other hand couldn't deny it anymore he was in love with her, but was it just because he missed a woman's companion? Maybe. He looked up at the night skye, with all it's stars. He did miss the companion of a woman, yes.

It had been so long.

But the thought of using Seras as his plaything for his sexual desires, the thought alone disgust him to his bones. She was more imported then that! He just hope she will not turn out like the others.

He then remembered his demons odd behaviour around her, just the night before when they had watch the movie and he had slept beside her, his demon had purred out to her so loud he was starting to get headache of it.

But what did it mean?

He was pulled out of his thought when he heard the sound of many boots come his way, he turned to see all the recruits drag themselves yawing over the ground towards him. He looked them over until his eyes fell on Seras stood as one of the last one, all blushing. He couldn't help but smile at her. Damn that girl was making him all emotional, he couldn't help but cluck at ironic in it.

"All right! Today we are going to learn to how to repealing!" Shouted out to them when they all had showed up.

"But sir, we already know how to repealing..." A boy in the front said carefully, he smiled knowingly at him.

"Then tell me, can you shoot with a gun. Or go into hand and hand combat if necessary?"

"Uh... No sir."

He smiled at him evilly, the boy swelled nervously.

He turned to walked away, after a second he realised no one was following him.

"Don't just stand there, or you'll all even up like trees. HOP TO SOLDIERS, THATS AN ODRE!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The all shouted and run after him.

* * *

**it will be nice if i could get some fit back on hope I'm keep the characters, and the romance? **

**ps. I have never been in any romantic relationship, so I'm not sure if I do it right. **.


	6. Chapter 6

**here is another chapter! I hope you like it... Please tell me, it will be nice to know what people think of it. So please review it, please. ;) **

* * *

(Alucard)

He stood on the bottom of a tower that was at least five hundreds meters high with front to all the recruits, who stood and waited for his instruction. He looked them over before he told them to follow him up the stairs that will take them to the top.

When he was half way up he realised something stagnated and looked over his shoulder, the next moment he burst out laughing all the recruits had only get like 100 meters up and they where near death! He shocked his head in up giving manner, turned and was down to them in less then a second.

"Alright we really need to do something about this!.." He said and smirked truly evil at them, causing all of them to nervously take a step back.

"new rule, everything gait place by running!" He clapped his hands together, turned to leave when someone asked him; "but wait! You can't just go and change the rule!..."

He looked at him over his shoulder. "And who are you to tell me that? Last time I checked I was the commander, not you!" He looked at him and dared the boy to opposite him. "And that means I can change the rules as I please!" He smile marking at the boy, before turning to go up the stairs again.

Once they had all succeed in getting up the stairs, completely warn out. He stepped forward caring they climbing gear, and ordered them to take one on, after he had dropped them at their feeds.

He turned to stand at the edge of the reapplying wall. "Now watch me, and then do the same." He took a few steps back. "Oh, and you are not going to rest until you can do it." He said over his shoulder with a way too kind and charming smile.

He then throw himself out into tom air in a second he just hang there, then like as if something had grabbed him began he to fall. "He is insane..!" Some of the gasped horrified.

He slide down the wall using his heels, the next hundreds meters. Then run the last four hundred as if he was just running normally on the street.

Once he got up to them again, anyone starred at him.

"What!?"

"You want us to do that?" One of the boys in front asked him, in disbelieve.

"Yes..." He answered, matter of fact.

They stand at the edge looking unnerved over it, then back at him. "Go on! You have to do it at some point." He ruled his eyes when they just kept starring. "If you doesn't jump on your own, I'm gonna push you off!.." They all swallowed nervously, make him smile his most evil smile.

Just to scar them began he to walk really slowly over to them, while rising his hands getting ready to push the first off he reach. Without thinking they all throw themselves out into the air, and then fell down about tin meter then their safety rope stop them. Now that he had them on the wall, time to tell them how to work their gear.

He get down to them and stood in front of them with his back to the ground. "Alright, on the back on you heels is there a break to stop the rope run and to start it again." He demonised it by smashing his heels in to the wall, the next moment the all gasp as he slide down without changing his position at all. "On the other there is one to slow you down." He contentious after he had stop himself the same way he began his fell.

They just starred at him.

* * *

-after a little while-

(Alucard)

Some of them had dropped out, because they could not take the way they were supposed to.

He himself was in the middle of walking beside a group that had just come down, and was on their way on again. "What part of; everything gait place by running. Do you not understand!?" He asked and looked strictly at them.

"Nothing sir!" They shouted back.

"Then why am I still walking?" He yelled at them.

"We don't know sir."

"I'll till you why, because you are!" He slowed down so he was behind them.

"But. Sir we are running."

"No you're not, I'll show you what it means to run!" He shouted.

He began to hunt them, making them all run as fast as they could as their fled instinct kicked in forcing them to run all the could. Once up top they all collapsed.

"See? That is running!"

He turned his head when he hear Seras voice. "Jen you pervet, keep you hands to yourself!" His eyes get big in his face along with his rage, as he watch Jen laid a hand on her left breast. He was just about to come crushing in between them when Seras hit Jen right between the eyes, knocking him out could. "I told you to stop touching me!" She turned to walk over to the others. He just starred at her. How could a person he thought that couldn't bring herself to kill a fly, look some much like a pissed off tiger? She sat down on the platform not so long from him. But in anyway. Damn it was hot!.. He thought and looked at her with a devilish smile.

He walked over to sit beside her, he narrowed his eyes brows when he sensed something strange about her. The next moment she fell sideways right into his arms, completely drained.

"Wow... Easy you most have been over doing it..." He picked her up bright style. "The school is over, we will be doing this the next night as well."

When all of them had left, teleported he to Seras room.

She woke up half an hour later. "Good you are awake..." He said and looked at lovely, then move to site beside her on the bed.

She looked at him almost pleading. "What?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep? Please." She asked begging.

"Why?"

"Please! Just let me."

How could he refuse her? "Fine..." She climbed into his lab and made herself comfortable. He ripped his arms around her in a protective manner, crushing her to his chest.

"Seras, what happen?" He mumbled. He could tell that what Jen had done had some how frighted her, but why?


	7. Chapter 7 AN

**I am truly sorry I haven't updated this story in SO long time... **

**but the truth is I have been working on a crossover between Hellsing and Criminal minds (please tell me what you think of that; is it a bad or a good idea?), and other the that my homework keep getting in the way. **


	8. Chapter 8 AN again sorry

**I am truly sorry I haven't updated this story in SO long time...**

**hey guys, remember the crossover between Hellsing and criminal mind I was talking about? Well, yeah I just finish the first chapter please check it out and till me if you like it. and Yes my homework still gets in my way.**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for not updating in so long. here is another chapter, as an apology. i hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

(Seras)

She couldn't really remember how she got to bed last night, but decided to not think about it. She dragged herself out to the bathroom to get ready, she shiver with the thought about what Jan had tried to do the other night. She was smart enough to understand that she could not let it interfere with her training; she could just stay as long away from him as possible.

She dressed and walked out to where they should meet, and of course, Alucard was already there… she swore that person did never sleep! He look up when she got closer, and sent her a real smile.

"Hey, you're feeling better?" he asked, without real concern just wondering. It toke a second for her to realize what he meant. "A bit, but I'm just keeping my guard up."

"alright." He said and began walking away. "Where are you going?"

"To where we agreed to meet, you're coming or what?"

* * *

(Alucard)

She was right somehow, he did not sleep. Or at least not this time he had been up all night to make sure Jan didn't tried to get into her room.

"Shall we go?" he asked bored, when Seras got into hear ranges.

"Uhm, sure." She answered a little shy.

And together they walked the rest of the way, over to the wall where they will all continued their training from yesterday. He could not help but smile a bit, when he saw how she sign irritated at the thoughts of getting up of all the stairs again.

"Why doesn't this thing have an elevator?" she asked and stirred up at the top.

"Well, no use complaining." He said laughing, "It won't disappear just because of complaining."

"But… still." She kept on.

"Alright, I'll help you." She screamed loudly when he grab her around the torso, and lifted her up on his right shoulder which was more than bred enough to her to sit on. "Easy Seras, I'm just helping." He said amused.

Once they got on to the top, he gentle sat her down again. She walked over and sat down on the edges with her leg swing back and forth. Pulling his shoulder he walked over and sat down beside her, it was amazing how she could get the caring side out in him without trying.

"I'm sorry, about what happened last night. I didn't mean to disturbed to training." He looked at her shocked, why was she apologizing? "It's alright. Don't worry about it." He insured her. She sign, but left it at that. Nevertheless. Without thinking, he gentle pulled her head down on his lap. "Seras what happened?" he asked wondering. "What do you mean?" she asked without moving her head. "Come on Seras, I'm not an idiot. Everyone can tell something most have happened to you, by the way you reacted." For a moment, she just bite her lip, before she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Alright, I so my mother dead corpse been raped." She said all of this quickly, but he hear every word nevertheless. He couldn't help but stare at her shocked, so that was why she had always seemed uncomfortable whenever they others will talked about their families. Deciding to not push the subjected further, he began to softly pet her hair. It was so soft he could bury his finger in it all day or night.

"This feels good…" Seras sign, he looked down at her as he made circles in her hair. She looked like she was just about to fall asleep, was it that easy to make her feel comfortable. He pulled her up into her lap and gentle but passion ripped his arms around her, he sign almost happily when she leaned into his touched.

After they had set there for about tin minuets, he could not help it he had to try. Ever so gentle he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to the top of her head, he felt like roaring in triumph when she did not only allowed him but seem to rather enjoy it too. Too tempted to stop, he began to travel kisses down her ear and chick. Softly he pressed her lips with his own, he could not be more happy when she slowly ripped her arms around his neck, insistently he ripped his ripped his arms even tightly around her, crushing her to his chest.

But then their sweet moment was broken by the sound of boots and talking, and the others come rather clumsy up the stairs. Seras was hiding behind his massive torso with a flame red embarrassed face. He himself was almost shacking with rages and furry, could not have just one moment with the girl he had been looking and waiting for, for so long. He stirred at them clearly trying to kill them with his eyes along, as a treating growl pushed its way through his chest.

* * *

**the end, for now. please review and tell me what you think. And sorry its short I didn't have more time.**


End file.
